Doces Lembranças
by ann.yuu
Summary: Eles foram separados na infância, mas a promessa dele fê-la acreditar que ele voltaria. E quando ele volta e ela vai morar com ele, ela descobre que a convivência a três com o irmão de Itachi poderia levar a uma dúvida nos sentimentos dela.UA ItaxSakxSas


Ooooi! Gentee... Quando tempo, não!Éah, agora que a vida de colegial acabou, eu posso voltar as fics! *----*

Bom, uma Ita x Saku pra quem gosta! Escrevi depois que onii me deu a idéia, então... os créditos vão para ele.

Espero que gostem!!

**Yah! Naruto não me pertence, senão, eu não teria matado o lindo ita-kun!**

**I hope you enjoy *---***

**Doces lembranças**

**Capitulo 1 - Passado**

- Hey... Sakura-chan...

Ele puxava os lençóis floridos dela com força. Falava baixo, quase que sussurrando, pois se alguém o ouvisse, ambos estariam em problemas.

- Me deixa Ita-kun... – a voz sonolenta da pequena fez-se presente.

- Não, você tem que vir agora... rapidinho!

Ela abriu os olhos esverdeados, olhando-o piedosamente. Respirou profundamente, colocando os pezinhos para fora da cama, fazendo-os tocarem o chão gélido.

Ele agarrou a mão dela, e ambos começaram a se abaixar, andando a passos curtos e silenciosos. O garoto era um pouco maior que a menina, meio magricela e esguio. Tinha a pele branca, porém, queimada pelo sol durante o árduo trabalho. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, de um tom entre o marrom e o negro. Mas, o que mais impressionava naquele garoto, e o que o deixava exoticamente belo, era o profundo negro de seus olhos e o brilho que emanava destes.

A garota já era o completo oposto. Seus cabelos tinham uma cor lavanda, levemente avermelhada. Sua tez era clara a ponto de parecer porcelana polida e cuidada. Os olhos pareciam uma imensidão esverdeada de vegetação após a estiagem, com toda aquela vivacidade do verde a delicadeza da chuva.

Eles chegaram até o findar do quarto, após atravessar dezenas de camas. Abriram a porta, saltando para o corredor banhado de janelas. Era noite, e somente a luz do luar iluminava o caminho dos dois jovenzinhos.

- Rápido... – ele sussurrou para ela, que ficava cada vez mais lenta.

Acenou com a cabeça e tomou o posto ao lado dele, ainda agarrada a sua mão. Ele a conduziu por mais um corredor, até que chegaram à cozinha do orfanato. Por sorte, nenhuma das cozinheiras se encontrava naquele horário.

Ele abriu a porta que dava para o quintal, descendo os degraus desta.

- Ita-kun... – a menina disse chorosa. – estou sem meus chinelos...

Ele olhou para ela e para o chão lamacento, virou-se e pediu para que ela subisse em suas costas. Ela subiu, fazendo pouca diferença de peso para o garoto.

Agora, ele precisaria ser rápido, antes que aquela estrela fosse embora.

Correu como um louco, desenfreado a ponto de cair com a garota, por aquele enorme campo verde. Parou em meio ao caminho, quando aquele brilho veio do céu.

- Olha Sakura-chan... Olha... – ele disse fascinado.

Ela, que estava a ponto de dormir nas costas dele, ergueu sua pequena cabeça para o céu. Suas bochechas tornaram-se rubras e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ela ergueu as duas mãos para cima, na tentativa de pegar aquele cometa.

- É lindo... – ela disse.

- Faça um pedido, é uma estrela cadente...

- Eu quero ficar pra sempre ao lado do Ita-kun...

- Hey! – ele disse abaixo dela. – Não era pra falar...

- Não? – as mãos dela rodearam o pescoço dele novamente. – Desculpa, posso fazer outro então?

- Não sei... Mas...

- Se foi... –ela disse interrompendo-o. – Ela sumiu Ita-kun...

- Uhm... Que pena! Vamos voltar então...

- Sim... tomara que meu pedido de realize, né? – ela enfurnou a cabecinha na cabeleira dele.

- Pode deixar, ele irá se realizar...

- Não, você não pode... – ela havia agarrado a mão dele. – Você não pode ir... Itachi, por favor... – as lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela.

Ela já não era tão pequena quanto antes, havia crescido consideravelmente, mas ainda, mantinha a mesma pureza e ingenuidade de sempre.

- Eu não tenho como mudar isso Sakura... – ele dizia, agarrando as mãos dela e aquecendo-as com as suas. – Eu não posso mudar a decisão deles, eles me adotaram... Não tenho como mudar isso! - as lágrimas haviam se tornado mais constantes, mais cheias. O rosto dela se abaixou, deitando sua testa nas mãos dele. – Eu prometo... Sakura. Me escuta... – ela olhara para ele. – Eu prometo, que eu volto para te pegar, que quando eu estiver bem estabelecido... Eu volto para ti... eu volto, eu juro!

Ele a abraçara, fortemente. Ela enfurnou o rosto no ombro dele, derrubando mais lágrimas ainda. Não sabia como sobreviveria sem ele ali perto, sem a única pessoa que a compreendia, que a aceitava, a única pessoa que ela amava de verdade.

Separaram-se, ele tocou a bochecha dela de leve, erguendo o rosto vermelho dela para si. Seria, de momento, a ultima vez que ele a veria, queria guardar toda a beleza dela para si.

Ele separava as pastas sobre sua mesa. Diferenciando-as de acordo com sua importância. Respirou cansado, sentando-se na cadeira e observando os papéis sobre a mesa. Ele não estava com disposição alguma de verificar e assinar mais papéis para o próximo produto. Passou as mãos no rosto, erguendo os fios de cabelos mais próximos.

O telefone celular tocou, deixando-o levemente irritado. Aquele maldito aparelho não parara de tocar por um segundo se quer. Pegou-o em mãos e o atendeu, irritadiço.

_- A encontramos..._ – ele saltara de sua cadeira, procurando pela carteira em cima daquela bagunça.

- Onde?

- _Ela vive em uma casa de... bem..._

- Apenas me diga como encontrá-la...

Achou as chaves do carro e a carteira, enfiou a ultima dentro do bolso e saiu de seu escritório rapidamente.

Dirigia em alta velocidade. A tarde deixava a noite invadir o céu, assim como as luzes tomavam espaço nos holofotes da cidade. Ele mal acreditava que finalmente esse dia havia chegado, depois de tanta procura, de detetives atrás de detetives, ele havia encontrado-a... Ele poderia finalmente cumprir sua promessa.

Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada quando observava o caminho que, pouco a pouco, tornava-se menor no GPS. Não saberia como agir diante a ela, fazia tanto tempo, não sabia nem se a reconheceria... Se ela ainda lembrava-se dele.

Quando chegou ao lugar, a lua já se fazia presente, iluminando tudo. Estacionou bem a frente de onde o detetive havia indicado.

Era uma casa de tons beges, cheias de janelas, estas que pareciam indicar quartos. A entrada era velha e desgastada, um portão enferrujado dificultava a visão do interior, o que não importava, pois a casa parecia bem acabada.

Ele tocou a campainha, arrumando o paletó e a gravata, logo uma mulher de meia idade apareceu, observando-o de longe.

- Eu procuro... o segredo! – ele disse, um tanto confuso. Seguia apenas as ordens que o detetive falara.

- Qual segredo? – a mulher perguntou ranzinza.

- O segredo de flor... – ele dissera, novamente, seguindo as instruções.

A mulher descera os pequenos degraus que antecediam o jardim. Caminhara até a porta enferrujado, abrindo-o, para que Itachi entrasse, e estendendo a mãos.

Ele já sabia bem pelo que esperava, e não mão da mulher, deixou algumas notas de dinheiro. Esta o olhou obliquamente e contou as notas, certificando-se de que o dinheiro estava correto.

- Terceiro quarto à direita... – disse, quase que empurrando o rapaz para dentro.

Adentrou na precária casa, se já estava ruim por fora, por dentro a situação era bem pior. Mal havia móvel, a tintura estava descascando e o lugar parecia precisar de uma faxina, urgentemente.

Subiu as escadas dando de cara com um corredor, com seis quartos. Como a mulher havia dito, seguiu pela direita, contando as portas e parando neste. Bateu, mas ninguém havia respondido.

Resolveu por girar a maçaneta, e a porta se abriu. Adentrou lentamente, largando a porta e caminhando pelo quarto no qual residia uma cama e um guarda-roupa antigo. A porta se fechara atrás de si, e uma venda fora colocada sobre seus olhos.

Sentiu a respiração dela em seu pescoço, e o nariz dela passeando por este. A boca dela parou em seu ouvido, e ela falou, tentadoramente.

- Você que me escolheu... lhe darei um prazer intenso!

- Sakura... – ele a chamou, entendendo pouco.

- Isso... Sakura!

Ela o guiou até a cama, sentando-o nesta, ficando a frente dele. Retirou a venda do rosto deste para ver seu novo cliente.

Parou, afastou-se e levou as mãos à boca. Ela não podia acreditar, não conseguia acreditar... Era ele.

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e ela se aproximou, deixando que suas mãos tocassem o rosto dele.

Ele havia voltado para buscá-la, assim como prometera.

**Boom, esse foi o final do primeiro capítulo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Mandem reviews \o\**

**bjo's. ;*  
**


End file.
